Countless Time
by Withoutheremo
Summary: Time is running out.. but why?


Kuroba: Yaoi, abuse, rape, lemon yaoi and murder.

Kagome: pretty much everything a yaoi should have in it.

Neku:Withoutheremo does not own anything TWEWY characters... so piss off you you're thinkin' about suing...

Kuroba: Thanks, Neku!

Neku: Hmp.

Kagome: Youch thats cold... Alright lets get this show on the road!

Balmug: *runs off because of yaoi*

Sumi: SumiSumi!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: EXPOSURE

**Neku had had enough.**

**The dungeon like rooms, the abuse and the bloody rape sessions, and his Master seemed to enjoy every time he said it.**

**The carrot head peeked from under his covers at the square room with a single light to cast the shadows away.**

**Hell, his Master was so cheap, half the bulb was lit.**

**"Why the hell am I even here..." He asked himself; he could be walking the assiduous streets of Shibuya, listening to Gackt and enjoying his own world.**

**But damn, he was stuck here inside this closet awaiting his next session with his Master.**

**"I'd rather be working out in a field than be here. . . Hell, I don't even know where 'here' is!!!" **

**Neku quieted, listening to the approaching footsteps nearing his door, but he wasn't sure weither they were coming for him or not.**

**His room was a hall away from the kitchen, basically next to it if he broke his west wall down.**

**The wooden door to his room opened and a house maid stood, obviously summoning Neku to his next session.**

**"Neku, Master-"**

**"You ain't gotta tell me.." He mumbled, grabbing his blindfold off the termite eaten coat rack by his door.**

**None of the servants knew what the Master looked like, in-fact, none were sure whether it was a woman or a man, except maybe Neku.**

**"Why me.. Why, Why.." Neku walked up the east corridor to the Master's room, and as usual, there were voices debating in his room.**

**"I'm here, sir." Neku said without a thought, now it was so common like having to breath, it just came out.**

**"Come in dear." The Master's voice called out. Quickly Neku tied on his blindfold and walked slowly into his dictator's room, the door shutting loud behind him.**

**"Hn." Neku greeted, making the Master's voice empty out of his mouth in a frown.**

**"A 'hello' would be nice, love. Something close to a cheerful 'hi babe'!"**

_**"You've got to be kidding me...**_**" Neku thought mockingly. **_**"I hate your fucking guts, Why would I want to greet you like a friend?"**_

**Master smiled as he watched Neku's lips press together in a attempt to keep himself quiet and chuckled, playing with him was just too much fun.**

**He wrapped his arms around the thin boy, pulling him into his chest while stroking his cheek softly.**

**Neku flinched and quickly his body tensed in a defensive mode.**

**"Relax yourself, hmn? Try to enjoy yourself this time." He whispered into the orange hair.**

**Master moved Neku's chin, and pressed his lips onto his causing Neku to panic slightly.**

_**"Get your nasty lips off you-" **_**Neku smirked and bit down on the Master's lip drawing blood, causing him to pull back in shock.**

**"Refrain yourself from that action again, Neku." He growled, clearly flustered at this sudden rebelliousness.**

**"Yeah," Neku answered.**

**Master pulled Neku closer into his body sliding his hand down the front of his shorts, in response, Neku latched his teeth onto Master's upper arm making him yell and pull out.**

**Neku smirked, seeing himself win...**

_**"Is like buying a new top from CAT.."**_

**Although Master was not very amused at all, and instead mistreated.**

**"One more mishap, and I will kill you.." He snarled, pulling handgun out of his belt.**

**Neku backed away, eyeing the gun fearfully.**

_**"Fun's over.."**_

**Master moved forward, positive he would get a willingly participate in this session, but instead Neku turned and ran for it.**

_**"Screw this. I'm outta here!!!"**_

**Master did not enjoy his disrespect, and disrespect was like being told no, and that was an answer that was to come from no ones mouth.**

**Neku ran, stopping to catch his breath at the Scramble Crossing. He removed his blindfold and glanced around him, at the millions of people and the stores plastered in every nook and cranny.**

_**"I'm home! Finally free!"**_

**Neku's heart raced, pushing adrenaline through his veins, or perhaps his body was just too excited.**

**He walked witht he crowd, blending in completey. He walked slowly, making up for lost time and stepped on \5000.**

_**"My lucky day!" **_**He thought happily and picked it up, walking into Towa Records buying a small mp3 with a pair of purple headphones.**

**Neku smiled and walked out of the shop proudly, turning up his music load, blocking out the outside world, like it should be.**

**He walked street from street aimlessly, not really caring where the roads would take him, until he stopped at a dead end in the Udagawa back streets.**

**Neku's eyes widen and he smiled.**

**"'Do what you want, how you want, when you want...' by CAT. Whoa, check out this mural.." He reached his hand up to touch it, his eyes full of eagerness when over his music he heard shouting and looked to his left and saw a skinny boy with jeans and a button up shirt running in his direction.**

**"What the hell..?"**

**Neku looked his way and crossed his arms, what was this idiot running from or to?**

**But suddenly Neku noticed the handgun in his hand and that he was apparently in this boy's way and his eyes flew open in panic.**

**The boy stopped a few feet away from Neku and without a moments hesitation, raised the gun and fired it into Neku's heart killing him instantly.**

**Neku flew back, his body already pale from shock and his heart giving away quickly.**

**Darkness creeped in from the corner of his eyes without warning and breathing wasn't an option. He didn't hear or feel himself as he hit the ground or hear his killer chuckled a 'I told you so.'.**

**All he heard was this single thought racing in his head repeatedly, almost as if time had stopped to allow it to rerun millions of times..**

_**'I don't want to die...'**_


End file.
